The Only Way is Up
by Shining Through the Dark
Summary: The year is 2032, and our favorite gleeks are back in Lima, Ohio. This time they have kids, who are either about to be in high school or are already in high school. Will they be just like their parents, or better, or worse? Let's find out! SYOC! Form is on my profile!
1. Chapter 1

_2032:_

_Well, well, well, what do we have here? All of our favorite gleeks are back in Lima, Ohio for good. We've definitely missed a lot in the nineteen years they were gone. Here's a recap:_

Here's what's new with** Finn and Rachel Hudson:**_What can even be said about Finchel? They were a match made in heaven. No matter how many obstacles there were, they were perfect for each other. After making up with Rachel, Finn decided to give the army another try. He joined the Marines, and went on two eight month tours. On his second tour, Finn and his troop members were bombed, and went MIA. Rachel was devastated, and had no idea what was happening. In the time he was gone, Rachel busied herself in auditioning for roles on Broadway. The casting directors loved her, and knew she would make it big. Five months later Finn showed up at her door with a goofy smile on his face. He was back, and this time to stay. He proposed that night, and they were married four months later. Currently, Rachel still stars on Broadway and Finn is a retired Marine. _**_(Two Kids)_**

Let's see how our favorite gay couple **Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson **have been doing: _After getting back together at Blaine's last regionals, both of them knew they were with each other for good. They both went to NYADA, and both made it on Broadway. Blaine gained more roles, which caused a few jealousy problems from Kurt. They talked about it, and Kurt settled down. He was ecstatic when he got the role of Jackson Lawburg in the new musical Fly on the Wall (I made this up). Blaine proposed after another year, and they were married on Valentine's Day. Today, Blaine owns a voice lessons studio and Kurt went back to his love for fashion, and works with Tina._ **_(Two Kids)_**

Oh boy, the story of **Noah and Quinn Puckerman** is bound to be good:_Out of all the relationships, these two probably had the most complicated. First pregnancy, then they dated, then they broke up, then they tried to get Beth back, then Quinn kissed Puck, then they didn't speak for months. But this all changed when they met up in LA. Quinn was struggling to become an actress, and Puck was trying to find someone to produce his movies. They teamed up together, and Puck finally found a director willing to produce his script. Pucks' only request was that Quinn was in his movie. This was both of their big breaks. With all the press assuming they were dating, they decided to give it another shot. Three years later, they were married. Both of them still have their same jobs._**_(Three Kids)_**

We knew that **Brittany and Santana Lopez-Pierce **were bound to reunite, and this was how:_When Brittany was at MIT, she knew it wasn't the right place for her. She belonged in New York, at Juilliard, with Santana. After the end of the first semester, she packed up her bags, and left Massachusetts. She and Santana reconciled quickly, and moved in together. Santana was studying at NYADA, and Brittany was working at dance studio until she could re-enroll. Santana proposed two years later, and they were married right away. Both girls made it big in the talent industry. Brittany was a popular choreographer, and Santana was a rising singer. Currently, Brittany owns a dance studio and Santana is still a famous singer. _**_(Three Kids)_**

What can even be said about **Sam and Mercedes** **Evans**? Well:_After his whole Brittany phase, Sam knew he was still in love with Mercedes. So after graduation, he applied for a job at Paramount Studios. Because he didn't go to college, he struggled. The outcome was very positive, as a producer loved his comic sketches and wanted to make them into movies. While Sam was doing this, Mercedes was making it big in the singing world. She and Sam met up when Mercedes was asked to record a song for his movie soundtrack. They went to the Oscars as "friends" but after an hour, they were back to being a couple. When Mercedes won her first Grammy, Sam proposed. The paparazzi went crazy, and their wedding was huge. Sam now owns his own comic book studio, and Mercedes owns a recording studio, and is recording her fourth album. _**_(One Kid)_**

Surprise couple alert! **Artie and Sugar Abrams-**_Artie and Sugar both met in San Francisco. Artie was filming for a movie he was directing, and Sugar was visiting her cousin. They went on a few dates before Artie had to leave. Sugar came with him, and they were happily dating. Two years later, they had a huge wedding in London. It was almost as big as The Royal Wedding (Sugar's idea). Currently, Artie is still a director and Sugar is a wedding planner. _**_(One Kid)_**

Aw, cuties! **Jake and Marley Puckerman:**_These two had many struggles throughout high school, but came out stronger than ever. Jake went to Juilliard for dance, and Marley went to NYADA. They broke up twice in the four years of college, but kept coming back to each other. Jake didn't want to lose Marley ever again, so he proposed. They were married five months later. After teaching dance for a few years, Jake went back to college. He got a degree in business, and now owns malls around Ohio. Marley is a famous singer, and has many chart topping hits. _**_(Two Kids)_**

Another shocking couple! **Ryder and Kitty Lynn:**_After graduation, Kitty and Ryder both went to different colleges. Kitty went to UCLA on a cheerleading scholarship, and Ryder went to Clemson on a football scholarship. Two years into college, the two had a reunion. They met up in a coffee shop in Chicago. Ryder was there for a football game, and Kitty for a cheerleading competition. They married right out of college, and had a small ceremony. Currently, Ryder works as the football coach for Ohio State, and Kitty is the cheerios coach. _**_(Two Kids)_**

Finally, our last couple** Rory and Harmony Flanagan: **_After Rory moved back to Ireland, no one thought they would see the young Irish lad ever again. That was until aspiring actress, Harmony Addams, met him in Ireland. You're thinking: is this the Harmony from the Uni-Tards? Yes, yes it is. They began dating for the three months Harmony was in Dublin, and Rory decided to move back to the States. He proposed after six months of dating, and they were married two years later. Today, Rory is a photographer and Harmony is a former Broadway actress. **(One Kid)**_

* * *

So, this is my SYOC story! The submission form is on my profile, and I really hope y'all want to submit. I just got out of school, so I can work on this story a lot. Please submit! I think this will be a really good story! Oh, and please PM me your characters with the subject as your characters name. Thank you :)


	2. Final Cast List

**So, this is my final cast list. Thank you to everyone who submitted. I am currently working on a polyvore, and the link to my tumblr is on my profile page :)**

**Also, the first chapter will be up soon :)**

* * *

**Hudson Family:**

Finn Hudson-Retired Marine

Rachel Hudson-Broadway Actress

Tobias Roburt Hudson-Junior (Steven R. McQueen)

Allison Crystal Hudson-Sophomore (Crystal Reed)

**Puckerman Family (Quinn and Puck):**

Noah Puckerman-Screenwriter

Quinn Puckerman-Actress

Westyn Isaac Puckerman-Senior (Brant Daugherty)

Theodore Eric Puckerman-Junior (Coloton Haynes) *Twin

Seraphina Lucinda Puckerman-Junior (Valentina Zelyaeva) *Twin

**Hummel-Anderson Family:**

Kurt Hummel-Anderson-Fashion Designer

Blaine Hummel-Anderson-Owns a Vocal Lessons Studio

Alice Lauren Hummel-Anderson-Junior (Blake Lively)

Evelyn Isabelle Hummel-Anderson-Sophomore (Lily Collins)

**Lopez-Pierce Family:**

Santana Lopez-Pierce-Singer

Brittany Lopez-Pierce-Owns a Dance Studio

Ryan Spencer Lopez-Pierce-Senior (John O'Callaghan)

Diego Enrique Lopez-Pierce-Junior (Prince Royce)

Keegan Maria Lopez-Pierce-Sophomore (Sasha Pieterse)

**Flanagan Family:**

Rory Flanagan-Photographer

Harmony Flanagan-Former Broadway Actress

Connor Elijah Flanagan-Sophomore (Harry Styles)

**Abrams Family:**

Artie Abrams-Director

Sugar Abrams-Wedding Planner

Blake Joseph Abrams-Junior (Beau Mirchoff)

**Lynn Family:**

Ryder Lynn-OSU Football Coach

Kitty Lynn-WMHS Cheerleading Coach

Jeremy Evan Lynn-Junior (Louis Tomlinson)

Evangeline Fiona Lynn-Freshman (Shailene Woodley)

**Evans Family:**

Sam Evans-Comic Book Artist

Mercedes Evans-Singer

Zachary Lucas Evans-Junior (Zayn Malik)

**Puckerman Family (Jake and Marley):**

Jake Puckerman-Owns Malls around the USA

Marley Puckerman-Singer

Jason Andrew Puckerman-Junior (Taylor Launter)

Mathias Isaac Puckerman-Sophomore (Brenton Thwaites)

Marina Adeline Puckerman-Sophomore (Lina Esco)


	3. We've Come Down with Love

_September 7th, 2032:_

The last night of summer was always the worst. The feeling of knowing you had to get up early, dress in presentable clothes, and be on your way to school the next morning was awful. To make up for this horribleness Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson were having a cookout to brighten everyone's spirits.

It was around six-thirty that night, and the family of four was adding last minute touches to their grand home. Though the cookout was taking place outdoors, Kurt claimed that the whole house had to look nice.

"Blaine, sweetie, are you almost done with the hotdogs?" Kurt called as he finished buttoning his white collared shirt. He smoothed out the nonexistent wrinkles on his black pants, and gave a satisfied smile.

"Yup!" Blaine replied, walking out of the kitchen. "I just finished grilling them."

Blaine was wearing a black collared shirt, tan khaki shorts, and black loafers. He smiled at the sight of his nicely dressed husband, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Ew! No PDA when we're here!" Their oldest daughter, Alice, cringed, covering her emerald green eyes.

Alice was going into eleventh grade, and was Kurt and Blaine's oldest daughter. She was dressed in a simple white dress that covered her polka dotted bathing suit, clear heels, and had on the silver locket she always wore. Her blonde hair fell in waves down her back, and she had on little makeup.

Her younger sister, Eve, made a grossed out face as she followed Alice down the stairs. "I thought we already went over this rule."

Eve was their youngest daughter, and was going to be a sophomore. She had on a flowy black dress which covered her white bikini, black flats, and diamond earrings. Like Alice, her dark brown hair was also in waves.

"And I thought we went over this." Kurt said. "It's mine and Blaine's house, so we can do whatever we want. Once you two have your own houses you can do whatever you want."

Blaine smirked at his daughters, who just rolled their eyes. "Okay dad." They both groaned.

Their silence was broken when the doorbell rang, meaning the first guests had arrived. Blaine hurried to the door, and threw it open. He was met with the smiling face of his sister-in-law, Rachel Berry-Hudson!

"Rachel! How are you?" Blaine grinned, hugging the tiny Broadway star. He then moved on to hug Finn, Toby, and Allison.

"Good! I'm so glad we moved back here!" Rachel exclaimed.

You see, the Hudson's were the last of the New Directions to move back to Lima. Rachel's Broadway career prevented them from moving until two months ago. She refused to continuously star in shows, as she wanted to move back to where her friends and family lived. Rachel was still going to star on Broadway, but only when the producers really needed her.

"I'm not." Allison grumbled, not glancing away from her iPhone.

"Neither am I." Her brother, Toby, added angrily.

Though Finn and Rachel were full of excitement about the move, their kids dreaded it. Allison cried and screamed when Finn and Rachel broke the news. Toby on the other hand, didn't speak to his parents for nearly a month after they told him.

Finn shot his kids a glare and said, "Kids, why don't you two go talk to Alice and Eve."

"But-" Allison began.

"No buts, just do it." Finn cut her off.

With hazel colored eyes, the soon to be sophomore shot her father a glare. "Whatever." She snapped. "Come on Tobes."

With that, the two siblings stormed off. Well, Allison stormed off and Toby followed her.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~The Only Way is Up~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Soon after Allison's storm out, all the families began to file in the Hummel-Anderson mansion. The Lopez-Pierce's soon followed the Hudson's, next came the Evan's, then the Flanagan's, after them came the Puckerman's(Noah and Quinn), then the other Puckerman's(Jake and Marley), then the Abrams's, and lastly the Lynn's.

Everyone was out by the large pool, and the smell of grilled burger's wafted through the air. The food smelled so good, and everyone was more than ready to chow down.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~The Only Way is Up~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Blake Abrams walked around the pool, only to see Evelyn sitting by herself. She looked content, but at the same time lonely. He was about to go talk to her when his girlfriend, Marina Puckerman, walked over to him.

"Hey Blakey!" She grinned, grabbing his hand.

Blake and Marina had been dating since the beginning of summer, so that meant they had been dating for around three months. They had been on the same swim team, and he had always thought she was cute, so he asked her out.

"Hey babe." He said distractedly, still staring at that Eve. She was wearing her white bikini, and looked gorgeous. He would've said hot, but Eve wasn't hot. She was stunning, beautiful even.

Marina followed his gaze, and a pang of jealousy shot through her. "What are you staring at?"

Blake shook his head, and ran a hand through his dark hair. "Nothing, I was just wondering what Eve was doing by herself."

"She's really pretty." She observed.

_Yeah she is. _Blake thought, but didn't say anything. "Not as pretty as you." He grinned, kissing her on the cheek.

Marina blushed, and swept a lock of dark black hair out of her face. "Awe, you're too sweet."

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~The Only Way is Up~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Zach Evans watched as Blake and Marina acted all lovey-dovey with each other. He sighed audibly, and took a sip of his Gatorade.

"Hey freak." His best friend, Keegan Lopez-Pierce, grinned sitting next to him. She took a sip of the lemon-raspberry Gatorade, and placed it on the ground.

"Hey Keegie." He said dejectedly.

The young blonde looked at her best friend with a confused/concerned look on her face. "What's wrong dude?"

She then looked at Marina and Blake, and understood. "Ohhh, I get it. You like Marina." Her face then lit up, "Aweeeeee, Zachykins is in love!" She squealed, nudging him playfully.

"Am not." He grumbled.

"Are too." Keegan retorted, ruffling Zach's raven colored hair.

Zach rolled his eyes, and took Keegan's hand off his head. "I am not in love." He stated. "I just appreciate that she's always so bubbly, and smiles a lot. And how her big brown eyes light up when she smiles. And how her dark hair falls perfectly down her shoulders..." He trailed off with a goofy smile.

Keegan shook out her blonde hair, and wrapped an arm around Zach. "You my friend have come down with love."

_(Cue music in the background)_

Zach walked over to the Hummel-Anderson's garage, as it was time for an impromptu performance. Thank the lord they had instruments in their garage.

_I've been stoppin' at green lights_

_Got lost on my way home_

_I'm sleep walkin' at night_

_I put my shirt on inside out_

_(Ou-a-ou-out)_

_Umbrella in the sun_

_My head up in the clouds_

Zach began the song, and everyone quickly surrounded him. Keegan was behind him jamming out on the guitar, and she played amazingly! Together the two were the perfect musical duo.

_My friends just laugh at me_

_There's only one thing it could be_

_I've come down with love_

_Got bit by a bug_

_I'm sick and I feel confused_

_I know it's true_

_I've come down with love_

_I can't get enough_

_I won't break this fever_

_I need her_

_I'm bit by a bug_

_I've come down with love_

_I've come down with love_

He glanced at Marina, who was unfortunately dancing with Blake. He had his arms around her, but wasn't completely focused on her. Every once in a while his gaze found Eve, who was dancing with Alice and Jeremy.

_You've got me trippin' on my feet_

_My mind starts racin'_

_And my heart forgets to beat_

_When you start to walk my way_

_I forget where I am_

_Can't find the words to say_

_My friends just laugh at me_

_There's no cure for this disease_

_I've come down with love_

_Got bit by a bug_

_I'm sick and I feel confused_

_I know it's true_

_I've come down with love_

_I can't get enough_

_I won't break this fever_

_I need her_

_I'm bit by a bug_

_I've come down with love_

_I've come down with love_

_Don't need a shot_

_Don't need a doctor_

_They can't make me okay_

_It's up to you_

_Give me an answer_

_Because I'm tryin' just to see you_

_Only wanna feel you_

_Dyin' just to hear you say_

_I've come down with love_

_Got bit by a bug_

_I'm sick and I feel confused_

_I know it's true_

Blake was continuously staring at Eve. She saw that he was staring at her, and looked back at him. He winked and gave her an adorable half smile. Eve blushed, but had heard about Blake's reputation. He was a flirt, and she didn't want to get hurt.

_I've come down with love_

_Got bit by a bug_

_I'm sick and I feel confused_

_I know it's true_

_I've come down with love_

_I can't get enough_

_I've come down with love_

_Got bit by a bug_

_I'm sick and I feel confused_

_I know it's true_

_I've come down with love_

_I can't get enough_

_I won't break this fever_

_I need her_

_I'm bit by a bug_

_I've come down with love_

_I've come down with love_

_I've come down with love_

_I've come down with love_

_We've come down with love_

* * *

**So this is the first chapter. I hope everyone liked it! :) If your character wasn't mentioned, they will be mentioned in the next chapter. I promise :) Anyway, please check out my tumblr. Feel free to ask me or the characters something. Please, please, please review and tell me what you think! Also, all the chapters won't be this short. This is just an introduction. Each chapter will be longer!**


End file.
